The Future
by bittina sabrina stephani
Summary: All is well at the Castle, until a new face shows up. Will this new charicter change all that the staff know and love, or will it all go down with a 'boom?
1. A New Face

**A New Face**

A small green-eyed girl lightly stepped onto the sidewalk, careful not to ruin her dress. She glanced up the street, then down the street. It was apperantly a slower day. _I simply must get to the castle,_ she blinked. The sun was going down. Behind the castle. It was such a clear day that she could see the moon in the bright Kippernia sky. She didn't have much time.

Just then she spotted a small cart up the street, going towards the castle. The cart had quite a load, so she figured it was a merchents' cart. The horses that were pulling it looked a little thirsty, but it was a warm day. Warmer than the usual, at least. She assumed they were going to the castle, so the raven-haired boy driving the cart would probably give the horses water when they got there, if not the stable-hand. One horse was an older black-and-white guilding, while the other was a pretty Arabian mare.

The girl's green eyes shone as she placed a foot on the street, and placed her hand in front of her in the air.  
She closed her eyes, and listened.  
_Click clack, clickity-clack!_ They were at a trot. C_lack, clack clickity-clack!_ Still at a trot. . .  
Were they going to stop?  
_Yes!_ The girl somehow knew they would stop.

_Click clack... Clomp clomp clomp_! .... No more noise. The horses had stopped. The girl opened her eyes and found three sets of eyes staring back at her. The horses' heads were turned to the side, and they were staring at her. The girl smiled and stepped back on the sidewalk. She quickly petted the mare's forehead. She wispered something to the horses before turning her attention to the boy driving the cart. His green eyes shone and his raven hair was slicked back. He looked a tad young to drive, but then again the girl wouldn't know. The girl placed a foot on the first ring of the ladder, so the boy didn't have to look down as much.

"Could I.. hitch a ride to the castle?" The boy blinked. He was rather handsome. But then again looks are only skin deep, right? "Um..." "I'll pay you back in full if we arrive before the sun sets." Silence. The girl silently begged the boy would let her. "No." _NO?! _The girl was shocked. "I'll pay you back twice as much, and-" "No, you don't need to pay a cent. Hop on."The girl slid in next to him. Did she have something in her teeth? She silently slid her tongue around her front teeth. "So..." she guessed the boy wasn't used to... small talk? Was nobody ever talking to him? _Stop that,_ she silently hit herself. She wouldn't worry at all. "Um.. My name is Gunther. . . And your name is...?"

... Name? Oops. She was in such a rush to get the mission over with that she hadn't remembered to make up a name. Gunther interrupted her thoughts. "Take your time, it was a tough question." She glanced at the sky for inspiration. The bright moon shone back at her. "Luna, call me Luna."

"Pleased to meet you, Luna. So.. why are you going to the castle on such a nice day?" "Oh, I have a message to deliver to the King."

Luna's blond hair bounced up and down with the trotting horses. Luna smiled. She was going home. "Home." Luna smiled. It sounded so. . . sweet.

"Home?" Gunther asked. "Uh." Luna quickly covered. "I meant to the castle. I've never been there before." she lied.

Gunther got a feeling this green-eyed blond was hiding something . . .

******Author's Note: Jane and the Dragon is a co-production created by Nelvana and WETA. The characters of JatD are created by Martin Baynton, except for Luna, who I created entirely.**


	2. Secrets

**Author's note: This chapter is kinda short, too. I can't believe someone actually read this, knowing it's probably at the end of JatD fanfics!  
Mabye that inspired me to write some more.... Keep it up!!**

**Secrets**

"Alright, follow me." Jane said.

Luna said, "Well, okay..."

_She's going the wrong way. One would think that she would know this place like the back of her ghand._

"Um.... where are we going?" Luna asked.

Jane asked "Where do you think, to the Royal Throne room."

"Okay....." Luna knew they were going the wrong way.

* * *

Jane and Luna finally got to the Royal Throne room after a few fights, and a few name-calling.  
When they got in, King Caradoc asked, "Hello, Jane. What business have you brought us today?"

"Actually, Your Royal Highness, this is Luna. She has brought you something." Jane replied, leaving.

"Hi, um, Your Highness, I'm Luna. My great-grandfather has written you a letter, and I have come to deliver it."  
Luna said, giving King Caradoc the letter in her hand. The king nodded as he read the letter.

"I want to know if I can stay here, in return for work." Luna bursted, hoping he'd say 'yes'.

The king replied, "What would you do?"

Luna answered, "I can cook, and tend the horses-"

King Caradoc interrupted, "Perfect! You can tend the horses and cook in return for a place to stay. How's that sound?"

"Great. Only can my friend stay as well?" Luna asked as a cat walked in.

King Caradoc replied, "Sure. And you can share a room with....... Jane, and she will help you get some blankets."

"Okay, thank you, King Caradoc." Luna sighed as she turned to leave.

"Before you go, Luna," King Caradoc said, "Who exactly is your great-grandfather?"

* * *

After the 'discution', Jane and Luna climbed some stairs to Luna's room.

Jane opened a door and said, "Okay, here we are."

"Are you sure? This rooms alittle big....." Luna asked.

Jane replied sternly, "Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay...." Luna said, thinking that the room didn't look a thing like Jane's room.

_All this time Jane hasn't said my name once. One would think she...... Naw._

"You should head downstairs because it's almost dinner time." Jane said, slamming the door as she left.

"I'll be right down." Luna replied to an empty space where Jane was.

Looking, or even _thinking_ about Jane made Luna homesick.  
Luna sighed. Usually, when she felt homesick, she would sing. So that's what she did.

_"There's nothing to stop you,  
There's nothing to say,  
Nothing to stand in your way.  
What are you waiting for?  
What do you see?  
What were you hoping to be?_

_All of a sudden  
All fingers and thumbs,  
All of the dreaming is done.  
Maybe they'll understand,  
Maybe they see,  
Believing in all you can be._

_Holding on tight through the wide awake night,  
Frightened of what you can see,  
All of your might-have-been falling like dreams  
All that you wanted to be._

_What if you wait,  
What if you stay?  
What if your dream falls away?  
Broken like moonlight, over the sea  
Weeping for all you should be._

_Holding on tight through the wide awake night,  
Frightened of what you can see,  
All of your might-have-been falling like dreams  
All that you wanted to be."_

Luna felt _alot_ better after singing. _I should head downstairs now, before it gets late...._


	3. More secrets

**Author's note: Um, Luna can _really_ cook, and she is good with animals, particaly horses. Okay, I did some editing. So enjoy!**

**More secrets**

Luna went downstairs to the kitchen to help cook.

"Well, you must be the new chef. I'll go get the ingredients, and you can start cooking. Jane, why don't you set the table." Pepper said, as she hurried to the garden.  
"Okay." Jane said as she went outside to set the table.

Luna started cooking a recipe that her moms' friend taught her, with a few twists. Only her mom hated cooking, because she was more of a tomboy (secretly, she was a girly-girl and _loved_ cooking), so she loved it when Luna cooked. Luna always liked cooking, ever since she tried one of he moms' friends dishes.

_I can't wait until I taste this. It's been so long since I ate some _**real**_ food.._.

Luna gave Pepper a list of ingredients Luna needed.

"My, this is a long list, Luna." Pepper commented.

Luna said, "The result is better than you start with."

When Pepper and Rake finally got all the ingredients, it took a while for it all to cook.

Since Jane finished setting the table, she was practicing with Gunther. Jester, Dragon, and Smithy all joined to watch them.

There was roast chicken, fresh bread, sweet baby carrots, baked apples, pea soup, mashed potatoes, pancakes, rhubarb, roasted chestnuts, figs, and wild strawberries.

Luna smiled and said, "Most of them are leftovers, but the rest are fresh from the garden."

"Why, Luna, this is as lovely as linen!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Thank you, Pepper." Luna smiled.

Just then Jane, Jester, and Smithy came to eat. Gunther was putting the swords away. He took a while on purpose.

"Wow, how did you cook all this that fast?" Smithy asked.

"Well, it's easier when you start it at the same time...." Luna rambled.

Gunther asked with a sneer, "Who is this _maid_?"

"Hello, _Gunther_. Everyone _else_ calls me Luna. It's a nice day out, isn't it?" Luna replied sarcastically.

Gunther replied promptly, "Why, yes, it is, _Luna_."

"Well, lets eat!" Jester attempted to pull away the tension.

"What about little old me?" Dragon asked as he flew in.

Luna said after seeing Dragon, "Caaveee chicken."

Dragon started laughing uncontrollably.

Jane asked curiously, "You aren't afraid of Dragon?"

"Why, who would be afraid of Dragon?" Luna said with a laugh.

Dragon stopped laughing at the word _Dragon. _

"You aren't afraid of me?" Dragon asked with a sniffle.

"Well, no, uh, yes, erm, well, here." Luna choked as she gave Dragon some cabbages.

"CABBAGES!!" Dragon exclamed as he flew off.

* * *

After the meal everyone headed back to their rooms.  
Everyone felt stuffed with food.

"Here's my room." Jane said.

"Cool." Luna said.

"I'm going to bed." Jane said with a yawn.

"Okay, goodnight." Luna replied.

Jane never answered.

When Luna knew Jane was for sure asleep, Luna sprang to action. She was getting out of here.

_If I remember right, there should be a loose wooden board right about..... here._

She knew all of the secret passeges by heart.

Under the board she pulled out, there was a switch. Luna pulled it.

All of a sudden, the wall started moving. It moved backwards. It was pitch black inside. She stepped in.  
_Wow, hes a heavy sleeper. Thats NOT going to come in handy in a battle._

_Then I should go fifty paces right, ten paces left, and three paces right again. Then press a butten._

Thats what she did. When she pressed the butten, she a passage opened from below her. She slid around in the darkness.

When she stopped moving, she heard snoring.

_Dragon!_

"Dragon?!"

The silence hurted Luna's ears.

"Yes?!"


	4. Dragon

"Dragon?"

"WHO DARES WAKE A FIRE-BREATHING-DRAGON?!?!"

"I have some cabbages!"

"CABBAGES!!!!! WHERE?!?! GIVE THEM TO ME!!"

"First take me to where you sleep."

"Then cabbages?"

"Then cabbages."

"Then what are we waiting for? Hold on,"

Dragon blew some fire and lit the cave up.

Luna went to Dragon.

"I'll give you one cabbage now, then one in the morning. Okay?"

"Then sleep." Dragon comanded.

"Okay, here." Luna gave Dragon a cabbage.

"Goodnight." Dragon said as he went to sleep.

"Goodnight." Luna replied.

* * *

When Jane woke up, she looked around to see if Luna was still sleeping. When she didn't see Luna, she thought Luna was making breakfast.  
Jane _loved_ Luna's cooking. So she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

When Luna woke up, she asked Dragon to take her back to the castle.

"Why should I?" Dragon asked.

"Why should I give you the cabbages?"

"Okay, lets go!"

-

When Luna got to the castle, and after she gave Dragon the cabbages, she ran to the kitchen.

When she got there, she helped Pepper cook breakfast. This time it was pancakes, french toast, baked apples, and wild strawberries.

Just then Jane walked in.

"Hello, Jane, " Pepper said, "Can you set the table?"

"Sure, why not."

"Thanks, Jane." Luna said.

* * *

After breakfast, Luna started lunch.

This time they made pea soup, salad, mashed potatoes, roasted chicken, roast beef, baked bread, and roasted chestnuts.

As soon as Luna went into the _stables _she gasped as she looked in the first stall. In it, there was a _beautiful _black Shire stallion.  
_Thats odd_. Luna thought. _I never saw _that _horse before_.... The nameplate on his door said 'Beauty'.  
Just then her black cat came. Luna called him '13' because 13 is considred an unlucky number (or lucky...), and black cats are considred unlucky, too.  
Instantly 13 jumped on Beauty's back. _I think that decides it. _Luna thought. She _had_ to ask the King if she could ride him.  
She had always _loved_ horses. She didn't know why.  
_Mabye I'm just good with animals. _Luna thought.

"Well, hello 'Beauty'," Luna greeted, "I think 13 wants to stay in the stables tonight." Luna smiled.  
Now she didn't have to worry about 13 anymore. She knew that 'Beauty' will take good care of 13.  
And now she could spend less time worrying about 13 anymore, and do other work.

Luna gave all the horses food and water.  
Then Luna started cleaning Beauty's stall. Then she cleaned all of the other stalls.

Luna washed her hands and headed to the 'Royal Throneroom' to ask the King a question.

When she opened the door and went in, the King asked, "Hello, Luna. What buseness do you have here today?"

"Well, Your Majesty, I was wondering if I could mabye ride Beauty?" Luna asked, hoping he'd say 'yes'.

"If you can ride him, then sure."

"Oh, please and thank you!" Luna said as she left.

When she got out of the throneroom, she said silently to herself, "Yes!"


	5. A Neverending Pattern

**Author's note: Okay, so on the last chapter, it was like, 1:00 am (I'm homeschooled, so I sleep in) and I make this all up as I go, and type like crazy (25 WPM) so I get crazy ideas, you can see where thats going. I'm editing the last few chapters, and almost done with the next one, and.... sorry, rambling gets to be a habit. You can read on now...**

**A Never-Ending Pattern**

The next morning Luna woke up with her head hurting from the floor.

_Wow._ She thought as she got up. Jane had already begun knights training. She looked outside. It was so bright, it blinded Luna for a second.  
_Great. I slept in.... Again._ She thought to herself.

Luna went to the kitchen, where Pepper probably was.  
When she got there, Pepper was already working on dinner.  
"Pepper, well, um," Luna took a deep breath,  
"I'm sorry for sleeping in and missing breakfast, and lunch, and, sorry..." Luna choked.

"That's okay, two wrongs don't make a fool!" Pepper said cheerily.

Luna laughed. She knew she was going to like it here.

"Um, need any help?" Luna asked.

"No, I think Rake and I can handle it." Pepper replied.

Luna went to the 'Royal Stables'. She didn't understand why all the buildings had a 'Royal' in front of it. Just call it the stables. And the kitchen. She sighed. She had to get used to this.

* * *

That night, Luna went to Jane's room, again.  
This time, Jane never came.  
Luna felt homesick, again. So she sang.

_"There's nothing to stop you,  
There's nothing to say,  
Nothing to stand in your way.  
What are you waiting for?  
What do you see?  
What were you hoping to be?__..."_

_All of a sudden  
All fingers and thumbs,  
All of the dreaming is done.  
Maybe they'll understand,  
Maybe they see,  
Believing in all you can be._

_Holding on tight through the wide awake night,  
Frightened of what you can see,  
All of your might-have-been falling like dreams  
All that you wanted to be._

_What if you wait,  
What if you stay?  
What if your dream falls away?  
Broken like moonlight, over the sea  
Weeping for all you should be._

_Holding on tight through the wide awake night,  
Frightened of what you can see,  
All of your might-have-been falling like dreams  
All that you wanted to be._

Luna gasped. She hoped Jester wasn't in his room and heard her. If he found out.....


End file.
